


Clear and present danger

by soupdragon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupdragon/pseuds/soupdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese's number comes up. Finch is oddly relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear and present danger

“Child. Zulu. Capital. Spain.”

Finch felt weak with relief. No need to look up that number—the syllables were hard-wired into his brain. Mr Reese.

He’d known something of the sort was coming, of course, but had been terrified that another member of their little team would come up. The mere idea of trying to handle Ms Shaw—to pick a name entirely not at random—frightened him more than the notion of Root as sole admin. John—John he could just about manage.

Not that it was entirely straightforward, of course. His own aversion to guns and other assorted weaponry was a serious hindrance, obviously. His usual strengths—logic and his ridiculous wealth—would be useful, but insufficient.

Root would probably say he should ask The Machine, but bringing Root into this in any way was unwholesome. Wrong in ways he couldn’t begin to elucidate. No, he was on his own with this one.

Still, at least there were fewer time pressures than usual. Resolving the issue in 24-48 hours would have been…troublesome. He had 21 days. Three whole weeks to come up with a perfect solution.

Yes, maybe this secret Santa business wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Clearly. I make it 200 words exactly, but ao3 seems to think differently...


End file.
